


Too Much

by sorryuser



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aleks wears panties, James loves it, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, This is so dirty, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He groans loudly, "What are you laughing at?" He asks, waiting for James to make eye contact, which he does.</p><p>He's laughter dies down a bit, "Just this comment on this post on ins-" He's interrupted by a loud laugh followed by low chuckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

They're at James' home because Aleks wanted to play some Mario Maker, but really he wanted to see James. He's seated on the floor against the wall behind James' gaming table. James is in his gaming chair, turned to face Aleks.

James was laughing at his phone for the past 10 minutes, with a soft blush on his cheeks. Aleks has been staring at him, annoyance drowned in his eyes.

He groans loudly, "What are you laughing at?" He asks, waiting for James to make eye contact, which he does.

He's laughter dies down a bit, "Just this comment on this post on ins-" He's interrupted by a loud laugh followed by low chuckles.

"What does it say? Is it about me?" Aleks asks.

James looks down at his phone and raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "Oh, it's about you alright," He snickers.

Aleks slides up against the wall, standing now, "Well, what does it say, asshole."

James mocks being in pain, clamping his hand against his chest, "Aleksandr! I am hurt, don't talk to me like that!" He smiles widely at Aleks.

"Fuck you, tell me what it says," Aleks begins to walk towards James, going to snatch the phone.

James stands and stretches it out of his reach, "Nope, you won't like it. Just forget about it."

"Fuck off, i wanna know," He pouts slightly.

"You sure, it's really gross," James suggests.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck face." Aleks replies

James scrolls up for a while before finally finding the comment again, laughing a little, "Okay, it says 'Aleks has a great ass, wtf, i bet he'd look great in panties'" James bursts into laughter again, falling onto his chair.

He looks up at a frowning Aleks, "What?" He asks.

Aleks crosses his arms over his chest, "Why is that so funny?"

James shrugs, "You're a dude?" He states matter of factly, "Dudes don't wear girls underwear?" He says it as if it were a rule.

"Push off, I can wear whatever I wanna wear.." Aleks whispers.

James raises an eyebrow in suspicion, then it clicks, "No way."

Aleks looks up at him quickly, "No way, what?" He's blushing now.

"No fucking way! You wear women's underwear!" James says, mouth agape.

"N-No I don't," Aleks stutters in defense.

"Are you wearing some now?" James asks, Aleks doesn't answer, "Holy fuck, Aleks," He leans back in his chair.

They look at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before James smirks, "Well?" He spreads his legs slightly, "Let's see 'em?"

Aleks eyes almost burst from his skull, "What? Fucking pervert, no!"

"Aha, so you ARE wearing panties!" James exclaims, pointing a finger at Aleks.

"So what?!" Aleks utters.

James rolls closer to Aleks, grabbing his hips, "James! Stop it, asshole!" Aleks shrieks, pushing James' hands off.

James frowns, slumping back into his chair, "C'mon, Aleks. I bet you look super pretty in panties. I just wanna see, I won't make it weird, you don't even have to look at me!" James encourages.

Aleks huffs out a long exaggerated breath, "...Fine." He turns and begins to undo his belt, slowly pulling his jeans down to his thighs just enough to expose his teal lace panties.

It's silent for a couple of minutes and awkward, it feels like the worlds stopped spinning, but finally James speaks up, "Yeah, she's right. That's hot as fuck," James groans slightly.

"Why to 'not make it weird', I hate you." Aleks brings his pants back up and buckles them, turning to looks at James, whose smirking.

"I don't like that face." He looks at James with squinted eyes.

"I'll give you $100, Aleks, $100." He pauses, and then rushes out, "If you ride me with those on,"

Aleks jaw all but drops to the floor, "I'm not gay-"

James raises his hands in defense, "I never said you were! I'm just saying, you in panties is really fucking hot and I don't wanna pass the opportunity."

"I'm not a damn prostitute either!" Aleks exclaims, not able to move.

"I never said that either! We can have fun with this," James smiles sincerely, cocking a brow at him once again.

Aleks thinks for a moment "...does that.. you know.. hurt?" He shifts in his spot.

"If you haven't done it before, yeah, a shit ton, but it's worth it." James replies

"Make it $200 and i'll do it?" Aleks states quickly, looking anywhere but James' eyes.

"Deal." James replies, quickly undoing his belt and zip and removing his cock from his boxers.

Aleks eyes his cock, "No fucking way is that gonna fit inside my ass, holy shit, James!" He whines.

"Just try it, go to my room and look inside the bedside table, you'll find the lube there." James tells him, stroking his half hard cock.

Aleks debates for a moment before finally shuffling off to James' room and rummaging through his drawers. Finally finding the lube he walks back and awkwardly hands it to James.

James stairs at Aleks, and chuckles, "Well? Are you gonna take your pants off?"

"Oh!" Aleks smiles slightly and slides out of his jeans, slightly pulling his baggy shirt down, a bit self conscious.

James gestures towards the couch, "Bend over the couch," He stands, hand still fisting his cock.

Aleks complies and sets himself on his knees on the couch, leaning over the back.

James is behind him in no time, moving his panties to the side and slapping his cock against Aleks' hole, he jumps, panicking, "Wait, wait, wait. Aren't you supposed to prep me or something?" He rushes out quickly, looking back at James.

James sets a reassuring hand on his hip, "Calm down, Aleks, I was getting to that," He leans over Aleks and kisses down his back. Wrapping his arms around Aleks' waist and rubbing his cock between his cheeks.

Aleks whimpers, hiding his face in embarrassment, "You like that?" James whispers into his ear.

Aleks shivers, "Fuck off, prick," He replies.

He hears the sound of James opening the lube and squirting some out, on his fingers he presumes. James circles a finger around Alek's hole then slowly pushes in. He arches his back in pain.

He reaches back to stop James' hand, "Fucking shit," He groans and James keeps pushing in, buried to the knuckle. He adds a second finger and scissors them. Finally after adding a third finger, Aleks says, "I'm ready."

James doesn't think twice, sliding on a condom and some lube. He aligns himself up with Aleks' hole, "Ready?" He asks.

"Of course not!" Aleks replies, hiding his face in the cousions, "Go."

He begins to push in, Aleks tensing up around him. He gently strokes Aleks' back, soothing him until he's bottomed out.

Aleks feels every inch of James, "fuck, james," He mumbles to him self, beginning to feel the pleasure creep into him. "Move, please."

  
James begins with slow shallow thrusts, pulling Aleks' hips back go meet his, "You know, you looks hot as fuck in these. Your ass was made for it," He says against Aleks' neck, kissing and sucking on it.

He knows he's leaving hickeys but frankly he doesn't care, Aleks is his for right now and he's gonna make the best of it.

He rams into Aleks hard, and Aleks jolts forward and backward again onto his cock, moaning loudly, "D-Do that again," He says and James does, repeatedly, slamming into his prostate each time.

He slows almost to a halt, "Wanna ride me?" He asks, and Aleks nods. He slowly removes himself from Aleks and sits on the couch. He mounts James and slides down on his cock again, slowly, groaning softly with eyes shut tightly.

"So beautiful," James says, hands on Aleks' hips guiding him down.

Aleks has his hands on James' chest for balance and his eyes are shut tightly, trying to focus on not cumming, "Fuck off," He opens his eyes to look at James.

"It's true, fucking gorgeous," He tells Aleks, watching a blush creep up his neck, "It's so hot watching you ride my cock." He runs his hands up and under Aleks' shirt, his thumbs playing with Aleks' nipples.

Aleks gasps, "So close," He starts to ride James' cock faster and harder, "Fuck, James, talk to me. I'm so close" He whimpers.

"You like taking my cock? Like it when I fuck you hard and fast," He mouths at Aleks' nipples, sucking them and leaving hickeys around his chest, "Fuck, so good for me," James moves their position so that Aleks is on his back on the couch and James is between his legs.

James spreads Aleks' legs wider, and bends them, holding them down. He starts to fuck into him harder, pounding Aleks until he begins to scream James' name.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes, James, i'm gonna cum," Aleks moans, cumming in his panties, his eyebrows knitted together, and eyes still shut. He clenches around James, pushing him over the edge and causing him to cum also.

Last minute, they kiss. Lips molding together to create a hot sweaty kiss and they both go with it, kissing until James comes down from his high and he removing himself from Aleks, pulling away.

James throws the condom away in a near by waste bin, falling back onto the couch. He tucks himself back into his pants and looks at Aleks, who's now laying on his side, staring off into space.

"Hey," James says, sitting forward, he lays a hand on Aleks' naked thigh, throwing him from his trance.

Aleks looks at him and gives a soft smile, "What?" and when James begins to dig into his pocket for his wallet Aleks moves quickly to be on his knees beside him and stops him, "I was kidding, you idiot."

James laughs and stops searching for his wallet, "Good 'cause i don't have $200," They both chuckle.

Their eyes meet again and they both begin to lean in. Their lips meet once again, and everything clicks. James begins to smile during the kiss and they break apart.

"This better not turn into one of those sappy fucking sitcoms," Aleks says, standing and searching for his pants. When he finds them James says, "Wait, can i take a picture of you? I need something to wank off too when you're not here," He replies, smirking at Aleks.

"Fuck off, perve," Aleks blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAHHHHHHHH
> 
> I NEED PROMPTS! SEND ME PROMPTS!  
> FOR 5SOS, 1D, TØP, AND NOVAHD


End file.
